


Love Notes

by morrezela



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: Ignis finds crumpled up love notes all over Noctis's apartment.





	Love Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ignoct 2018 Day 8 Timed Quest: Secret Admirer.

Ignis didn’t mean to find them. Truly, he did not. He valued Noctis’s privacy more dearly than his own. But cleaning Noctis’s apartment for him meant separating out trash from treasure. Ignis had thought himself quite proficient at it by now. It turned out he was wrong. 

There were perhaps thirty little notes, strewn about Noctis’s apartment. Some in comics, some in books, some just tucked away under cushions. If Ignis was not familiar with his prince’s handwriting, he might have been a bit alarmed. But no, it was clearly Noctis writing the notes. 

Ignis wondered at the bit of jealousy that curled inside of him at the sight of all those confessions of love. He should be happy, or at least comfortable with the idea that Noctis was beginning to branch out into romantic pursuits. Prompto, despite Ignis’s misgivings, had turned out to be a good friend. But Noctis had not made many social forays past him. 

Having romantic interest was healthy. Even if it seemed that Noctis was failing rather miserably at it. All of the notes seemed to be of the secret admirer sort. It wasn’t surprising for somebody as reticent at expressing affection as Noctis to cleave to such a ploy. It was much easier to have a slip of paper rejected than one’s self. Then again, perhaps it wasn’t given the number of notes Ignis had collected. 

He knew not what to do with them. He couldn’t place them all back where he had found them. He didn’t remember where they had all been. He hadn’t even noticed their content until he was mostly done cleaning. 

He stacked them in a neat pile on the table and rather hated the look of it. It was like seeing Noctis’s heart crumpled into a messy heap. But there wasn’t anything else he could do about it. The thought of burning them into ash had crossed his mind, but that was not a viable solution. Misplaced jealousy had no business interfering with his duties. 

Resolving to put it out of his mind, Ignis went to the kitchen. He hadn’t brought any treats with him, but he might be able to ply Noctis with food. He hoped that it would both buy him forgiveness for seeing so private of creations as well as encourage Noctis to take him into his confidence. 

Ignis was just starting to finish up the meal when he heard the door open. 

“Ignis?” Noctis’ voice called out. 

“In here,” Ignis called out. “I am making your dinner.”

“I thought you weren’t coming until tomorrow,” Noctis said. He sounded nervous. 

For a second, Ignis wondered what could possibly be making Noctis sound that wayt. Had he failed an exam? But then Noctis’s eyes came to rest on the heap of papers Ignis had found early. 

“I did not mean to pry,” Ignis offered an explanation straight away.

Noctis groaned as if it was the end of the world. “Tell me you didn’t read them.”

“Only two. When I realized they were not simply scraps of paper, I put them there.”

 

“Shit,” Noctis said.

“Come now. It’s not that bad,” Ignis tried to reassure him. “All of the ladies at your school have been background checked, so there is no need to worry about that. And I’m told that these sorts of anonymous love letters are considered romantic by some.” 

“There is no girl,” Noctis ground out like it was painful for him to say. 

Ignis blinked. “The gentlemen at your school have also cleared security checks.”

“Ignis,” Noctis groaned. “You are not being helpful.”

“Perhaps if you explained the situation to me better, I might be able to assist you,” Ignis suggested. “Noctis, surely you know that I am here for you. I realize that I might not be the first person you had in mind for romantic advise, but…”

“They were for you. Fuck, Ignis. Are you that clueless?” Noctis asked. 

“I find I’m rather insulted,” Ignis informed him. “Also very confused.”

“They were for you,” Noctis explained. “The notes. But I couldn’t think of a good way to give then to you, and then I thought that none of them were good enough. And then I thought you might hate me if you knew. So I didn’t do anything with them.”

“I see,” Ignis said. “Noctis, you know that I am rather fond…”

“No, no. You are not going to give me the rejection speech when I’m in my school uniform,” Noctis ordered. “I refuse.”

“That was not my intention,” Ignis assured him. His heart was beating so fast that he barely knew it. “I was going to say that I rather fond of knowing the person who is asking me out.”

“Well, you know me,” Noctis joked. 

“I do,” Ignis confirmed. “Which is why I am going to have to insist on your father knowing about this.”

“No. Come on, Ignis. It’s just a crush. I know you’re not going to do anything about it.” Noctis sounded a bit bitter. 

“Do you know that?” Ignis mused. It was a simple matter to step into Noctis’s space. The differences between their heights allowed Ignis to lower over him.

“Um,” Noctis said, apparently unable to find the words he wanted. 

“It would be best if I not ask for a kiss right now. We should have this matter brought to the attention of the court. And…”

Noctis leaned up to kiss him, interrupting the flow of words on Ignis’s lips. It wasn’t a terribly good kiss, but that was hardly surprising. Noctis didn’t exactly have kissing partners to practice with. 

When Noctis shifted to move away, Ignis let him. But he didn’t take a step back, allowing Noctis to judge the space between them. 

“Was that okay?” Noctis asked. 

Ignis gave him a smile. “It was. In fact, I rather liked it.” He wasn’t lying. Even though the kiss hadn’t been great, it also hadn’t been terrible. And it had been from Noctis which made it far better than most of the kisses Ignis had received. 

The timer went off, and Ignis was reminded of the fact he was cooking. Noctis looked as if he might protest the thought of Ignis moving, but he also looked like he was hungry. Ignis would take bets that Noctis’s stomach would win. 

“Let’s have dinner shall we? It’s not anonymous love notes, but it’s all I have.”

Noctis gave him an almost shy smile. “I guess it’ll have to do.”


End file.
